powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Dragon Charge
Power Rangers Dragon Charge is a upcoming series written by Runwaygirl20. This was the first series to have twin sisters who are ranger teammates. Plot After already conquering hundreds of planets, the Great Star League Kozumi sets its sights onto Earth. To defend the lands in such a great crisis, an Alien called Juri recuits 5 College students to defend Earth. The rangers are consisted of 22-year-old senior Brandon Giuliani; Brandon's best friend, Eli Stanton, also a senior, with a way with the ladies; Felix Paxton; a freshman who is awkward and nerdy; and identical twin sisters Mel and Kris Parker, juniors with different personalities. Characters Rangers Allies Mentor Friends Ally Rangers *Dragonforce Rangers Villains Main Villain *Dark Dragon King Henchmen Monsters *Unnamed Monster *Mystic Clown Arsenal Transformation Devices *Dragon Charge Morphers♦♦♦♦♦ Personal Sidearms *Dragon Blaster/Blades♦♦♦♦♦ Dragon Charge power weapons Red Ranger's power weapon *Dragon Power Sword Black Ranger's Power Weapon * Blue Ranger's Power Weapon * White Ranger's Power Weapon * Pink Ranger's Power Weapon * Dragon Charge Cannon-All five weapons put together Zords *Dragon Charge Megazord Individual Zords *Red Charge Dragon Zord-Body *Pegasus Charge Zord-Left leg *Griffon Charge Zord-Right leg *Mermaid Charge Zord-Right arm *Phoenix Charge Zord-Left arm Episodes p. 1: Arrival! Secret Power! Ep. 2: The Wrath of Star King Bazeu Ep. 3: Scram! Soldier Team Ep. 4: A Kiss After the Fight Ep. 5: Pegasus Arrest Orders Ep. 6: The Targeted High School Girls Ep. 7: The Sad Space Beast Warrior! Ep. 8: The Young Lady is a Vampire Ep. 9: Shine! The Special Miracle Ball Ep. 10: The Dreadful Driverless Car Army Ep. 11: SOS Koko and Kiki Ep. 12: Mama is Mermaid Ep. 13: Papa Sells the Earth Ep. 14: Attack! Giant Lizards Ep. 15: Reckless Rider Mai Ep. 16: The Girl Who Had Wings! Ep. 17: Nagasaki's Mysterious Ghost Ship Ep. 18: Ahames' Challenge! Ep. 19: Bet on Sayaka! Ep. 20: Grand Counterattack! Giluke Ep. 21: Gozma's Big Star Ep. 22: The Soldier Who Disappeared into a Mirror Ep. 23: The Boy Who Rides Dolphins Ep. 24: Runaway Gyodai Ep. 25: Sing! With a Great Voice Ep. 26: Mai's 20-year-old First Love Ep. 27: Gator's Dream of Parent and Child Ep. 28: The Cursed Crayons Ep. 29: Protect the Flowers! Phantom Butterfly Ep. 30: Run! Pegasus! Ep. 31: Reveal It! The Mystery of Bazeu Ep. 32: Nana! Dangerous Reunion Ep. 33: The End of Giluke!? Ep. 34: Ahames the Terrible Ep. 35: Earth!! Help Us! Ep. 36: Behold! Our Power Ep. 37: The Disappearing Dragon! Ep. 38: Ghost Baseball Ep. 39: Dreadful Hide-and-Seek Ep. 40: Strange Sweets Ep. 41: The Prince of the Lost World! Ep. 42: The Sailor-Suited Nana Ep. 43: Super Giluke Ep. 44: Leave it to Mai! Ep. 45: The Rainbow-Colored Girl Aira Ep. 46: Beautiful Shiima! Ep. 47: Gator's Tears of Parent and Child Ep. 48: The Pirate Booba's Storm of Love Ep. 49: The Sad Shiima Beast Soldier Ep. 50: The Day Gozma Trembled Ep. 51: Nana!! Follow Him! Ep. 52: Booba Dies on Earth Ep. 53: Fiery Ahames! Ep. 54: Giluke Grand Explosion! Final Ep.: Farewell, Friends of Space! Movies Power Rangers Dragon Charge: The Movie Power Rangers Dragon Charge: Shuttle Base! The Critical Moment! Trivia *This is the first series to have female rangers who are identical twin sisters. **However, the twins are much different from their counterparts. ***Pink Ranger Melanie Parker is similar to Sayaka Nagisa, for having the "Miss Perfection" personality and Melanie's twin sister, White Ranger Kristin is similar to Mai Tsubasa for having a rough and tomboyish nature. *It is the second season after Dino Charge to not have a Yellow Ranger. *This was the second Power Rangers fanfiction series to have the rangers in college. The first was Samurai (Runwaygirl20). *The Dragon Charge Rangers' uniforms from EDF black leather jackets and bottoms. See Also *Dengeki Sentai Changeman - Power Rangers counterpart . See comparison page. Category:Series Category:Ideas Wiki